


Just Like a Girl

by DomAshwood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Submission, terms like pussyboy and cuntboy are used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomAshwood/pseuds/DomAshwood
Summary: “Honey,” Alex called mockingly as he stepped through the front door. “I’m home.”He kicked off his shoes and walked straight through to the kitchen where, sure enough, Chris was waiting for him, bent over the counter. He had his legs spread wide, even though he was wobbling a little in his high-heels.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 143





	Just Like a Girl

“Honey,” Alex called mockingly as he stepped through the front door. “I’m home.”

He kicked off his shoes and walked straight through to the kitchen where, sure enough, Chris was waiting for him, bent over the counter. He had his legs spread wide, even though he was wobbling a little in his high-heels. Shannon had given him a spanking yesterday for not having his legs as far apart as they should have been. “Are you trying to convince us you’re not a slut?” she’d said, rubbing their leather paddle in circles over his cherry-red ass. “You think that if you keep your legs together, we won’t know that you’re a little whore?”

Chris’s waist was cinched in tight with a corset. He had his back arched, showing off his ass, which was barely covered by his tiny plaid skirt.

Alex dropped his keys on the table. “Look at you,” he said, feeling almost reverent. Chris was already a beautiful man, but dressed up like this… Sometimes, Alex didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky.

He put his hands on Chris’s slim waist, slid them down to his hips. “Such a pretty pussyboy.” He flipped Chris’s skirt up—he’d chosen lacy grey panties today, and Alex grinned when he saw them. He pulled off his T-shirt and unzipped his jeans. He wasn’t wearing underwear, making it easy to pull his cock out and drag it up and down the crack of Chris’s ass. Chris was all nicely lubed up already, the excess wetness creating a dark spot on the seat of his panties.

“So wet,” Alex murmured. “Just like a girl.”

He tugged the panties to the side and pressed the head of his cock into Chris’s slick, tight hole. He was generally the first one home, so he got to fuck Chris first. When Shannon got home later, she’d grab her strap-on and fuck Chris while Alex’s come ran down his legs.

Alex didn’t fuck Chris fast at first. He’d fucked him this morning, Chris adorable with sleepiness and still wearing the come-stained white panties they’d made him sleep in. That had taken the edge off any desperation and now Alex was content to take his time.

“You’re such a sweet thing,” he said. “Such a sweet pussyboy for us.” He tightened his grip on Chris’s hips, feeling Chris’s sharp hipbones under his fingers. “You want us to keep you like this forever, don’t you?”

He’d thought about it before. He and Shannon both worked; it would be easy for Chris to quit his job and be their stay-at-home bitch all week, not just the weekends. Keep him dressed up and slutty, his boycunt constantly wet and ready for a good fucking. Get a permanent collar around his neck, give it a tag with their names and contact info and CHRISSY carved into the front.

He kissed the back of Chris’s neck. Maybe one day. For now, he pressed his cock deep inside Chris and said, “Squeeze your cunt around my cock.”

Chris whined and squeezed. He reached back to clutch at Alex’s thigh. “I’m gonna come.”

“Yeah?” Alex said. “Just from your cunt being fucked?”

“Yeah. Just from—” Chris gasped, so breathy with the corset so nice and tight. “Just from my cunt being fucked, Daddy.”

Alex grunted, speeding up. He was close himself. “Gonna make your panties all wet and messy?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Just like a girl?”

Chris sobbed. “Just like a girl.”


End file.
